The Great Fabray
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: Everybody in Ohio knew Quinn Fabray threw the most incredible parties. Once a year people were allowed to just show up and have fun. But even though no one accounted for the missing host, there was still one person who had never gone once in the five years the parties had been hosted. Rachel Berry. Modern day Faberry spin off of The Great Gatsby! three-shot I own nothing!
1. A Little Party

**Hey Guys! This is just a quick take on part of a modern day Faberry version of The Great Gatsby. I hope you all love it :D Reviews are welcome :P **

**Oh and I own nothing *sad face :(***

It was ridiculous, crazy, idiotic, and completely unethical. But it still made Rachel's heart flutter and her usually controlled features were fixed on with confusion and hope.

8 hours ago

The Halloween spirit was in the air as all of the Mickenly High students roamed the halls with anticipation and excitement for tonight. No one really paid mind to the cheap Boo Banners and fake ghost decorations Figgins had reused yet again this year or the multiple pranks and gags that some people tried to pull on their other classmates like every other Halloween. No Instead the whole school had one topic that was being talked about in every room and every class.

The Fabray House Party.

It was no secret that Quinn's were possibly the wealthiest people in all of Ohio and that the parents always go on their own little getaways once a month and always leave their teenage daughter home alone for two days to do whatever it is she pleased with the house. While most of the time she would simply have her friends sleepover or host the occasional glee club bangers Halloween was always different.

Each year Quinn would throw the mother of all house parties for Halloween and anybody at all who wanted to come simply had to show up.

The only rules though for coming were that you HAD to come in some form of a costume that matched the nights theme and you were not aloud to fight with anyone no matter what the entire night. Four years ago two hockey players had started a fist fight on Quinn's front lawn and ended up getting pulled apart when two security guards were called in by the staff to break them up. Safe to say they were banned from ever returning to the Fabray residence and were all but outcast from the school in the 'remember last night' discussions that always followed the legendary Halloween party.

It was actually really quite a mystery to some people about why of all the people to throw a Halloween Party why Quinn Fabray? Out of the entire year the only time Quinn ever chooses to through a house party it always has to be on Halloween for some unknown reason. Everyone knows that she is the most popular girl in school, but they also know she has her house to herself once a month every single month of the year. So why only in October? And why the costume rule? it was always a mystery to most of the party goers of Lima, but really it didn't matter. Not that anybody even really complained to Quinn about it though most likely out of fear or of being banned from attending.

However the true mystery that has never been solved is why one single person at Mickenly has refused for all of the 5 years the party had been hosted, why hadn't she bothered to attend even once. These parties had been the talk of the town since the first one in 7th grade when the ritual had begun and yet one person had never shown up.

That one person was Rachel Berry.

After 5 years of being the middle school and high school punching bag for dozens of people one would think Rachel would at least WANT to attend the massive party even if only to say she went and actually hung out with the popular kids. It was seriously a show up and you are welcome type thing, but she still refused to go even once. Hell even kids from out of town or even Ohio would show up just for the sake of being seen at the wild house extravaganza that took place there once a year.

When questioned multiple times by JewFro on the topic though Rachel always had stated the same thing every time.

"I just think it rude to attend someone's party without being properly invited. I understand that is an open entry, but I would not want to subject myself to becoming a burden on anyone, let alone Quinn Fabray." She would always seem to make it crystal clear that the only issue of attending seemed to be because of Quinn. Now most people would guess it was because the poor girl had been a victim to the blonde cheerleader's wrath for almost all of their high school life, and not because the smaller girl had a massive crush on the HBIC. But perhaps that was a story for another time.

So anyway each year for the past 5 years Rachel has always spent her Halloweens inside her house giving candy to little ghost and goblins all night while watching countless horror classic with her fathers until they all fell asleep in a big family huddle.

Well that was until today.

Rachel was standing at her locker going over numerous sheet music preparations that she was going to be presenting later today in glee. There were all sorts of different color coated tabs labeling each song from the next with little gold stars sticking all over the front of the clear folder. Each one was handled with extreme care as she carefully laid them on top of one another in alphabetical order. She was so at peace though she didn't notice the well dressed duo that was sneaking up behind her with a trumpet in hand. It was there that it happened.

Just as she had moved her music folder into its slot next to her selected text books for her next class a loud honk sort of shriek pierced her left eardrum and caused her to scream a high F squeal before turning around with a startled and not at all amused expression.

The minute she did turn though she wished she had her camera on her because this was just precious.

Standing before her in matching black tuxedos with small pink bow ties clung around their necks were none other then Brittany and Santana. Each had stock white gloves on that were being clapped and held together in front of each of their bodies. Brittany of course was holding a small trumpet i her left hand and waved a small smile at the still slightly frazzled girl before her. Rachel also took notice of the scowl and smile rested on each face.

Before Rachel can even make a comment about how adorable their matching tuxes look Santana is giving her a heated glare and cutting her off quickly.

"I don't care if we are friends now Berry if you say one word about the suits I. Will. Ends. You."

Rachel closes her mouth immediately but cant help the small smile that creeps onto her face at the mention of Santana publicly stating that they are in fact friends. Even if it did come out a little terrifyingly.

Soon though the threat is forgotten as Brittany begins to speak up.

"Hi Rachie!" Rachel smile widens at the playful nickname Brittany had given her a couple months ago as the bubbly blonde continues. But suddenly her usually carefree voice takes on a serious and well rehearsed speech of sorts as she begins.

"We have been asked by Ms. Fabray to drop of this super secret important letter and to give you this" Santana quickly swipes out a small white envelope from her front trouser pocket with a tiny receipt stapled to the front of it.

However the minute the little letter is in Rachel's grasp the two depart and make their way down the hall as Santana glares at anyone who tries and question their ridiculous matching tuxes. They are both gone before she can even ask what it is she was just given.

Carefully opening the small envelope while being mindful of the tiny receipt on the front Rachel begins reading the delicate print on the inside letter as her eyes widen comically.

"Dearest Rachel,

You are invited to attend the Fabray Manor House Party tonight at exactly 10 o'clock. If you have not already heard the theme of this years party is Suits and Flappers. On the front of the invitation there should be a receipt with a preordered number labeled on the front. If you take this to the costume shop on Lakewood Drive you should find what it is you need for the evening. I do hope to see you there tonight.

-Q"

Interesting...

Current Time

And that is how Rachel Berry ended up in her room later that same night at 7:30 looking back and forth between the clock and the dress that was laid out on her bed. She nervously paced back and forth from one dresser to the next with two white towels protecting her newly showered body and hair from the breeze of the October air coming through her slightly opened window.

The dress itself just screamed pure class as Rachel took yet another moment to admire the costume. It was a tasteful all white flapper dress covered in a few silver jewels that made it seem as if it was shimmering in the moonlight of a clear lake. The top itself only covered one shoulder while the end of the dress rose high on the thigh most likely to expose the expanse of Rachel's legs, but discreetly and not obviously. There were even a pair of silver heels that complimented the twinkling flashes of the dress's accents perfectly and they weren't even that high up. The entire thing was pulled together though by the crystal bejeweled head band of sorts that dipped slightly on the front and back of Rachel's head with pure white feathers coming out of the right side covered with a medium silver plated star. It looked like everything would fit perfectly and had been hand made just for her but at the same time it shouldn't even be her dress to wear.

Quinn had paid for everything and even got the outfit saved in Rachel's name at the store. It seemed like an awful lot to go through though and after countless attempts of texting and calling the blonde to question her Rachel still got no response.

Two years ago Rachel wouldn't have even considered ever attending the party let alone actually gone and gotten the dress, for fear that Quinn and everyone else had placed an elaborate set up to humiliate her, but this was different. But she knew the blonde would never do anything to hurt her now. Not since they became friends.

Since Quinn and Rachel started to form a sort of friendship over the last year they had basically become inseparable. They tuxted and studied together some nights or even went out shopping every now and again. They sat together at lunch and would have heated arguments with one another every now and again that usually ended with one or both girl's apologizing in big "friendly" gestures. It had even become custom for Rachel to sleepover once every other month with Santana and Brittany for the weekends Quinn would be alone. And that wasn't even the half of it.

Maybe that is why Rachel is so confused right now. Quinn hadn't ever brought up the party and had never dropped any hints about inviting Rachel at all as far as the smaller girl was aware. Even though they had become impossibly close over the year Rachel still couldn't place why her "best friend" would go to such lengths just to assure that Rachel would attend the party tonight. I mean sure they would playfully flirt sometimes and at one time or another people would often assume the two were dating.

If only Rachel was so lucky...

However she is brought out of her wishful fantasies when her eyes meet the digital clock on her phone as she reads 9:50. Well what is life without a little risk.

Making up her mind quickly Rachel sends out a quick text to Kurt and asks if the offer for a ride tonight still stands. And just to be catiois she also sends one final text to Quinn assuring her that she will be attending tonight, but will be late. She gets her reply not a second later as she begins to plug in her blowdryer to the outlet beneath her vanity and start getting ready.

At 10:30 on the dot Rachel pulls up to the luxurious Fabray estate and sighs in admiration.

Even though she has seen the mansion dozens of times before hand it still manages to take her breathe away each time. The stunning craftsmanship and attention to detail that the whole place has simply makes it a true sight to behold. To some it doesn't even seem like a house, but more of an enchanted castle or museum of sorts. But to Rachel it seems like an escape. Where no peer pressure or judging eyes can stare at you all day and you can just be happy. Only laughter and wonderfully friendly memories are made inside the high brick walls of the grand house with love in mind. It's Rachel's home away from home.

However as Kurt pulls up to the front of the house where countless men are awaiting to park the cars of the guest, Rachel takes in the numerous bodies that are entering and the Fabray house like herd after herd of countless animals. Something tells her this trip may be more crowded then her last.

After giving their car to the kind gentleman in the front Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine all begin their descent up the high marble stairs that lead to the open golden doors that point on the direction of the party ahead. Rachel gawks in amusement at the hundreds of suits and colorful dresses with feathers pushing and shoving their way into the main foyer i the beginning of the house.

As all three enter with the crowd into the main part of the house Rachel looks up at the all to familiar yet still stunning glass chandelier that hangs dead center above the open marble floor that seems to be the main dance floor for the evening. As the crowd comes into the more spacious area people begin moving easily as one by one people spread off to dance, drink, find friends, or simply party with strangers as the intense bass coming from the speakers by the staircase make it seem as though a live band is playing in front of you.

Rachel bids her farewell from the two lovebirds as she begins taking in the surrounding area with her critical brown eyes. Hundreds and hundreds of well dressed girls and guys alike are dancing and laughing with one another as they simply enjoy the fun of partying at the Fabray estate for the night. It is as if all of Lima came to attend and decided to just throw caution go the wind for one night out of the year. Some football players here, and some glee club members there and most people Rachel is positive she has never even seem before crowd her vision. And yet she cant locate the long blonde locks of a certain cheerleader who had stolen her heart since the first slushy.

Turning towards the closest person she sees dancing Rachel taps them on the shoulder quickly before yelling as loudly as nessisary into their ear to be heard over the thundering music.

"Excuse me by chance have you seen Quinn?" The taller looking boy turns to Rachel in confusion before answering.

"Fabray? I've never seen her before in my life" However before Rachel can question the taller dark haired guy more he is being pulled away by a dark green dressed flapper and taken father into the dancing crowd.

After countless attempts of asking where Quinn is Rachel decides to try her luck on the second floor.

As she slowly begins her way up the elaborate marble twin staircase Rachel pauses for a moment to take a quick scan of the party and decorations around her. Brightly colored streamers and balloons are hanging everywhere while the well dressed party goers are being tended to by Quinn's large staff. There are drinks, snacks, games, and kisses being thrown and served left and right as everyone remains completely oblivious to the missing host.

It seems like no wonder though that everybody is having suck a great time though because everything in the atmosphere seems to scream "Have Fun". Everything just seemed so perfect, but Rachel still wishes a certain blonde was present to share it with her.

She was so lost in her own thoughts though , that she barley noticed the white suited individual who had come up before Rachel holding a small silver tray with a little fruity looking drink before her. She is about to decline the polite offer though before, who she assumes is just another staff member, assures her there is no alcohol in it. Carefully taking the drink and thanking the waiter Rachel's eyes continue to scan the crowd for any sign of the Head Cheerio. Rachel however does notice that the white tuxed individual is now following behind her.

"I heard that you are looking for Ms. Fabray am I correct?" Rachel nods her head quickly as she leans her head slightly closer to the waiter and shouts back that no one has seen her all night. Still not taking a moment to get a good look at the blonde standing before her she hears a low chuckle come right from behind her. A laugh that she knows all to well.

"Perhaps I am being a bit to vague right now. You see my dear I am Ms. Fabray."

Quickly spinning on one heel Rachel turns her head to take in the VERY new appearance that Quinn is supporting for the night. The usually sundress wearing cheerleader is dressed in a finely tailored white suit that hugs her body perfectly and manages to show of every single curve and outline of her form. Underneath the top jacket is a light pink vest that is buttoned over top of a silver tie that is placed neatly in the front of her buttoned white shirt. And no more was her long usually curled or pulled up blonde hair instead short and choppy cut hair resided just slightly above Quinn's jaw as it flared slightly outwards to the end like a gorgeous lion's mane. All together the whole outfit just fit perfectly.

Two things were defiantly certain though.

Quinn looked hot. And Rachel was defiantly glad she came.

**To be continued maybe?**

**Not sure yet, but for now it's only a one shot!**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated.**


	2. Memories and Confessions

**Ok wow! I didn't think so many people would actually like this story let alone request for it to continue so much! I'm so happy so thanx guys! I think it may be a three shot, but for now let's see how many reviews and stuff we see for this chapter :D**

**Happy reading :P**

The loud music of the party seemed to fade into nothing but a low buzz as Rachel took in, once again, the perfectness and class that was the well dressed young woman before her. She was almost positive that she was drooling or at least ogling the perfect goddess and Rachel could almost feel her brain short circuit from the amount of beauty coming from Quinn right now, but honestly? She didn't give a damn.

The white suit, the lighting, the freshly cut hair...Everything just was so well put together and adorably sexy! Every single feature about her right now was just so right and wonderful and...OH god Rachel just got shivers. Also was it just her or was Quinn's outfit sorta matching her own costume? Maybe-

The small smirk though that was beginning to form on Quinn's face snapped Rachel out of her lingering and admiring eye spell as she let out an adorable squeak while jumping into the paler girl's arms.

"QUINN! You're hair! It's so short! And cute! Oh my god why didn't you tell me I would have..." Suddenly though Rachel begins to trail off as a suddenly pouting and furious look crosses over her features while her eyes begin to fill with a completely unseen fire. Quinn's once confident and cocky features morph into one of complete horror as she begins to realize what that look means. Oh god she has seen that glare before. However before Quinn can even take a step back to brace herself Rachel is full on slapping at Quinn's shoulder like a crazy cat woman while lashing out in her anger. She didn't have one care in the world that they were at a party, people were staring, or that she was basically screeching Rachel was livid.

"Lucile Quinn Fabray! I have been texting and calling you for the past 9 hours and you don't even find the time to acknowledge my persistence! And how dare you spend so much on a completely. Unnecessary. Halloween. Costume. For. ME!" Each one of Rachel's last words are met with particularly hard slaps as the blonde shields herself as well as she could from the angry little brunette.

"Ow Rach I'm sorry I ignored you, but I'm not sorry I had that dress made! Ow I was prepping everything for tonight and OW I want to make it special for you!" Suddenly the vicious round of the level 7 Berry rampage slowed before finally coming to a stop, but Quinn doesn't dare lower her protective shielding. Though after almost a full 10 seconds without a round 2 Quinn dares to peek her her hazel eyes through her pale fingers while taking in the sight of the tiny girl.

Rachel's hands had finally lowered down to rest at her sides as her fired stance had reset back to its original calm form. Also the intense anger in her eyes that had once been hot enough to melt the square gold ring on Quinn's pinky finger were now back to their warm chocolate brown and were filled with...something Quinn couldn't really describe.

The well dressed blonde continues to lower her guard hands from her face, but before she can ask her if something is wrong Rachel begins to speak up again in a much more vulnerable tone.

"You...you got this dress made. Just so tonight would be special...for me?" Rachel drifts off quietly at the end of her stunned thoughts while a small frown begins to merge onto her face as she lets her now guilty gaze drift down to her sparkling heels. Great now she felt like crap for attacking Quinn. She got Rachel this beautiful dress just to make her night special and-and...

She didn't even notice the unshed tears that were beginning to flood her eyes until she saw Quinn rush forward to catch the first tear with the pad of her thumb before it could make it halfway down the brunette's face.

"No no no no no Rach no don't cry! Look we can send the dress back tomorrow if you really want to. I can call the tailor and see if anybody there is willing to give a refund for it and I swear it was nothing Rae I-"

"Quinn no...I'm sorry for getting upset and for...slapping you. It's just...no one has ever gone to so much trouble for me and...I don't know. An-and this is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me is all" Rachel looks up at Quinn with a small smile as she gives the stunned blonde a watery chuckle as she begins to play with the silver tie loosely draped around the taller girl's neck. Quinn lets out a relieved sigh as she gently began to stroke the tanner cheek underneath her fingertips. She frows her brows slightly though and purses her lips as she takes in the slightly darker tear stain that had run down Rachel's left cheek, uhhhg great she made the poor girl's make up run. All she had wanted to do was make this the best night of Rachel's life and she ended up making the small singer cry. Well they were happy tears so that counts for something right? Probably, but all Quinn can focus on right now is the fact that nobody had every treated Rachel with so much care. Of course her dads had spoiled her, that much was clear, but really not one of her boyfriends had ever made a big romantic gesture? Not even one of her friends...well technically Rae didn't have that many friends outside of Glee club, most likely because of the bullying no thanks to herself. Smooth Fabray, real smooth...Guess she was just going to have to turn it up a notch.

Pulling the girl's face up lightly Quinn smiles down at the gorgeous brown eyes beneath her as she releases a slight tsk before speaking.

"Well my dear get use to it because I am now making it my personal job to make sure you are treated like the priceless treasure you are from now on. Starting with getting you cleaned up. Such a pretty face should never cry." Quinn can't help the small amount of pride she feels when she sees Rachel blush at her suave words while ducking her head sheepishly to avoid the complete honesty she finds in the cheerio's eyes. No one besides her fathers had ever told her she was so special before.

Ignoring some of the prying eyes around them Quinn begins lightly pulling the still bashful girl through the bustling and dancing crowd father and farther from the front of the house. She starts to lead Rachel down the many complicated, but familiar, twist and turns of the Fabray manor as the amount of people they have to dodge become fewer and fewer. Within minutes Quinn is leading Rachel through the grand mahogany doors that lead into her large and quite spacious bedroom of the blonde herself.

The room itself looked like something out of every single teenage girl's dream room. The tasteful and cream decor covers every square inch of the large walls where a dark wooden bed laid dead center with a deep crimson red comforter laid perfectly made on top of the centered king sized bed. Still the room continues to become more amazing for the mattress itself faced a large wall sized bay window that lead onto a huge concrete balcony that looked out off the cliff the great mansion rested apon. The cliff also looked out onto the Lima Bay where you could just see the city outline of farther into the towers and busy life of Ohio. The view was just breathtaking.

However the greatest part of Quinn's room was without a doubt the closet. Next to the grand bay window and up the small wooden spiral staircase a second level that looked down onto the first floor of the room were where the clothes laid. Once you walked onto the moderate sized all around indoor balcony made of dark mahogany that matched the bottom floorboard you had a complete view of the entire room below. With each corner of the huge room the deep colored wood allows Quinn to reach the dozens of finely crafted shelves that held every single pressed shirt, dress, tie, bra, and jacket of the one and only Fabray child.

Rachel is brought back to one particular flashback of her in Quinn in this exact room many months ago. They had been studying for the past hour when Rachel had made an off handed comment about how wonderful it was that Quinn's clothes were so in order and neat. Typically Quinn began to playfully tease her about being such a neat freak all the time and had apparently "questioned Rachel's ability to control her organization urge".

So in a typical Fabray fashion Quinn raised a single challenging eyebrow before beginning to leave her crossed leg position on the bed and race up the spiral staircase onto her second level closet floor. The minute she reached the first row of freshly folded sundresses the blonde began to carelessly throw the now floating clothing onto the shellshocked and gaping brunette beneath.

However the minute the ridiculousness of what the blonde above her was doing Rachel let out a giggling squeal and started standing on the bed and laughing up at the second level girl while trying to catch the fluttering clothing.

"Quinn! Quinn your staff worked hard to make sure your clothing stayed in pristine condition until you find use of each outfit and I will not allow you to- Are you even listening to me Lucy Fabray! Quinn!"

Quinn can only smile down at the rambling girl below as she and Rachel laughed together while she continued to carelessly throw her clothes down at the awaiting beauty. God if only Rachel knew how much she loved her...

Completely unaware herself though, Quinn had no idea the chucking girl below was thinking the same thing.

But this time was different. Quinn didn't enter her room with Rachel to study or talk about glee club songs or even just to hang out. No this was the night she would finally confess her feelings for angelic looking girl before her, no matter what happens though Quinn was ready for the worst.

Both girls had seemed to be lost in their similar thoughts though when they reached the large pearl bathroom on the side of the top half of the room. Quinn lead Rachel to sit on the side of the bleached white hot tub/bath as she goes over to the large marble sink to wet a small washcloth with warm water.

They seemed to be sitting in content silence with one another to anybody who had an outside view, but this didn't seem like the case for the two girls. It almost felt as if the air was tense with anticipation for...something.

"Here Rach...uhmm do-do you want me to uhm..." Trailing off uncertainly, suddenly Quinn doesn't feel as confidant and suave as she had only minutes ago as she nervously rubs the back of her neck in slight anxiety. This was defiantly not like any other time.

"Sure Quinn" Rachel breaks through the other girl's nervous stutter as she looks up at the still hovering Quinn with an assuring and trusting smile. She was so adorable.

Clearing her throat to rid herself of her nerves, Quinn slowly lowers herself down so she is eye level with the still tear stained face girl as she slowly began to wipe away the single dark streak on her cheek. She began to softly caress the tan cheek with the warm cloth, all the while keeping complete eye contact with the other girl. Quinn though was so transfixed on the wonder of the girl she loves, she almost didn't here Rachel's soft words that were nearly whispered.

"You're a very pretty girl Quinn. The prettiest girl I've ever met, but you are a lot more than that" Quinn stops her ministrations mid stroke as she almost shutters at the quiet words coming from the beautiful white and sparking angel sitting before her. She had heard all her life that she was hot and sexy and nothing more then just a dumb blonde heiress...never had she been called the prettiest girl someone had ever met let alone even more than just a nice face.

"You may not know it yet, but you have so much to look forward to Quinn. You are gonna go to a high class collage and meet so many smart people just like you. And maybe you will even meet the man of yo-" Man. Man of your dreams had been what Rachel had at least planned to tell Quinn no matter how much it broke her heart. She was fully prepared to come clean now and get it all out and the open because Rach wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Looking into the blonde's eyes while she tried to be a good friend and her up instead of just ditching her in the bathroom and instantly returning to the outrageous party, she stayed and helped her. It was even just the fact that she was so willing to stay with her that it made Rachel even more upset.

The way Quinn had been looking into her eyes, with a look that just held to many impossible promises Rachel knew she had to finally say what she had been dreading since the day she fell for the head cheerio. She had to come clean and just straight up tell Quinn that she had to go out and find her future husband and just tell her how she felt for her. Just take the rejection with her head held high and move on...for the both of them.

Well at least she had been planning on confessing about her forbidden crush on the girl while simultaneously telling the girl to go find her prince charming until Quinn decided to cut her of mid speech with a soft and barley there kiss on her lips.

The sparks she saw, even though her eyes were wide open and had become wider with surprise at the girl before her, were indescribable. It had felt as though an electric current had gone through her spine and fried her entire being. It was magical, perfect, and everything it was suppose to be. But Rachel didn't even get a chance to enjoy before Quinn was pulling back and Rachel released a small whisper/yell of

"What was that?!"

**Don't hate me XD I'm sorry I cut it there, but I'm still working on some other stories and I'm still debating whether or not to continue some of them. Oh well pray this story meets it's third part and I finish more of my fics!**

**Thanx guys reviews are loved :D**


	3. Young and Beautiful

**AHHHH my wonderful readers I am conflicted! To continue or not to continue is the question here :P ENJOY!**

"What was that?!"

Rachel really hadn't intended for it to come out so harshly. Quite the opposite actually, she had wanted it to be shouted from the rooftops That the girl everybody in the universe wanted had just kissed her. Rachel school loser, bottom of the food chain, Berry had just been kissed by the most popular girl in all of Ohio. This had to be some kind of perfect dream. What if it never happened and this was yet another one of her fantasies...

No.

Not even her own over active imagination could imagine the hurt that flashed across Quinn's face in that moment she uttered those loud three words.

She has seen Quinn cry, pout, whine, and even sob with enough force to knock out a horse. She has met Angry Quinn, Scary Quinn, Evil Quinn, and even Serial Killer Smile Quinn, but she has never seen this look before. It was one of complete and utter brokenness. It was as if Rachel had personally taken the other girl's heart and stomped on it right before her sad eyes. It was the most heart breaking sight she had ever seen.

Rachel never wanted to see that look again.

But in the other girl's mind it was her who made herself like this. She had only set herself up for rejection and now she had to except what she had coming to her. She would just apologize and forget it had ever happened. In fact she should just give Rachel permission to spread this around the school. She had already lost the girl she loves...the popularity will mean nothing.

"Rae I-Im so sorry! I-I understand if-if you-" but the stumbling cheerleader was cut off when those same strawberry flavored lips collided with hers like they had only seconds ago. But it was Rachel who had kissed her this time. She initiated this kiss. Was this her mind playing tricks on her?

No.

No this was real. They were kissing. Both girls were finally doing what they had only prayed they could do for the past hour. It was not a dream this time.

It was their greatest wish come true.

But again all to soon they were pulling apart for air as hazel met brown once again. Only this time they were both filled with hope, love, and so many promises. This was what the world no the universe wanted. It is what has been meant to happen since the first day the two met. It was perfect.

"Come on Rae. Why don't we go talk in my room ok?" Gently, as if she was lifting a piece of glass, Quinn took Rachel's tan hand and lead Rachel into the imperial bedroom. She then sat her down on the deep red comforters towards the top of the bed. They simply sat there in completely comfortable silence all the while smiling back and forth.

Quinn would smile at Rachel then drop her gaze. Rachel would smile back before she would giggle lightly then do the same. This went on for god knows how long before Rachel finally decided to speak up.

"Q-Quinn?" The blonde raised her head sheepishly as she gazed so longingly into the pools of chocolate she found that it made the other girls heart all but stop. Heart defaults be damned though because she has not just spent the past 5 years of her life to freeze up now.

"What does this mean?" It's possibly the single dumbest question Rachel has ever asked. She was mentally face palming herself while her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. Way to go Rachel...Jesus...you have as much suaveness as a dead fish.

But Quinn just chuckled at the brunette's adorableness before she lightly began to pull Rachel down with her to lay on the large bed.

Quinn's head meet the, One of many, pillows first as she guided Rachel to lay against the higher part of her abdomen while running her hands through the impossibly smooth locks she finds there. The smaller girl could only close her eyes and allow the sensations of the pale fingers scratching her skull lull her into a peaceful contentment. Well it was peaceful until Quinn's smoky voice broke through the silence.

"In 7th grade do you remember when I held the first party?" Rachel nodded her head slightly and allows the blonde girl to continue.

"It was only because a few days ago I had seen you for the first time. You had been in the art room when I walked by and caught on to the last part of your conversation with Kurt. You said you had never had the real party experience and asked Kurt what it was like"

Suddenly Rachel cut in quickly to make a small interjection.

"I remember that. It was a year before I really became friends with Mercedes and Tina and I had begged Kurt to tell me all about the sleepover the three had had. I mean of course after that year I was more then welcome to come an-" As if sensing she should be quiet for the time being Rachel slapped a hand over her mouth before apologizing to Quinn for interrupting and motions for her to continue.

Chuckling lightly at the girl she loves antics Quinn rolls her eyes playfully before starting again.

"I almost missed what you had said though because I was so focused on your face. You were just so beautiful...I didn't know how I never noticed you before. I knew I would do what ever it took to make you happy. So I started with what you had told Kurt you wanted. So I came home that night and begged my parents to take a second vacation for Halloween so I could throw my first real party. They might have guessed that I was trying to impress someone though because the next thing I knew they had gone and rented out a hotel in northern Lima before I could tell them I was inviting the whole school. But then the night of the party a group of high school kids had crashed it and started telling everyone in the upper grades that the Fabray parties were the only ones worth going to for some reason. I really didn't even notice though because...you never came that night."

Rachel looked away from the swirls of hazel she had been transfixed on as she began to not meet Quinn's gaze. She really didn't know the other girl had gone to so much trouble.

"Then the next year San had told me I was a big hit with the older popular kids and convinced me to throw another one again on Halloween. I really wasn't going to, but I thought maybe if made it a huge open invite you would come that time. So I threw another huge party while my parents were gone and spent the entire night looking for you in the crowd." Suddenly the next words sounded slightly chocked on as Quinn's gorgeous eyes began to tear up a little bit. Rachel barely had to connect the dots though of where the next part of the story was going.

"You hadn't come again and- and I was just so angry at the fact that out of every body, the one person I threw the whole thing for never showed up. S-so the next year in school when we were starting practice, Daisy who was the Head Cheerio at the time asked the new recruits if there were any new target they could go for this year a-and I said you...Rae I'm so sorry. I-I'm so sorry"

Quinn had heavy tears cascading down her face with fury and silent cries made themself known to the quiet atmosphere with every hiccup. But Rachel wasn't angry at all. It all made so much sense now. Every slushie, name, insult, everything...It was Quinn trying to get her attention.

Rachel simply sat up slightly and turned herself so she could hug the blonde's center and began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as the pleas for forgiveness faded slowly. Taking a deep breathe to calm herself Quinn cleared her throat before moving on.

"And then when the bullying started I felt so bad that I continued to host the parties just so, if by some kinda miracle, you would show up I could apologize for everything and then we became friends and the harassing stopped and I thought maybe you would come and and and." Quinn's voice trailed off slightly before coming back with a new forcefulness that sent shivers down Rachel's core.

"After years of you never showing up I finally found out from Jewfro's blog that you didn't want to burden me so...so I sent Britt and San to invite you because I was finally ready to man up and tell you. Tell you that every party I ever threw was just for you. Tell you that I never meant to hurt you. And to tell you that I have known I have loved you since the day I saw you with your little knee high socks and purple duck sweater..I..so" Clearing her throat again Quinn continued in a much softer tone.

"...So I made sure everything was perfect. I had the dress and suit made, I coached Brittany on exactly what to say, I made the theme fit just so I could disguise myself perfectly and surprise you. I just wanted to make everything perfect for you Rae."

By now Rachel was stunned silent as she took in everything that has been said. Quinn did all this for her. Every single 'Ultimate Fabray House Party Extravaganza' was for her. This was all her way of telling Rachel that she loved her.

Soon the no longer shell shocked girl was moving up Quinn's body as she kissed her with as much passion as she could muster. She conveyed every single thing she felt into one great kiss and for both girls it was like their hearts had been set ablaze.

This kiss held something so much more for the two then they had shared in the bathroom. This one held an oath that neither planned on ever breaking. This was for their promise of a future.

As the now breathless girls pulled back they burst into wide grins and begin to giggle slightly at each others minor disheveled appearances. It seemed as though neither noticed their own hands that had wandered into the other's hair. Instead they were to focused on the beautiful faces that mirrored one another. They were so in love it was almost sickening.

"What do you wanna do now?" Rachel smiled slightly at Quinn's gentleman like nature before pulling the small pale hand into hers as she began to lead them back out into the florescent lighting of the hallway.

"I think I want to go party with my new girlfriend." Sending a quick wink at the stunned blonde they began to make their way back to the loud crowd ahead. All the while a slow goofy grin crawls it's way onto Quinn's face as she replays the words over and over again in her mind.

Girlfriend

Yeah she could defiantly get use to that.

However the suddenly giddy brunette stopped dead in her tracks right before they could turn the final corner that leads back to the staircase that will pull into the main foyer.

"Quinn if you are not comfortable coming out directly with the nature of our relationship I am more than willing to be only your friend for the evening being. At school I am also understanding enough to get that you woul-"

"Rachel stop!" There is now a glint in Quinn's eyes as she cuts off the rambling girl before her and grasps her hand tightly.

"I will never hide you do you understand me? I will never be ashamed of what we are or our love because you are the single most important thing to me. I could wake up tomorrow poor and alone with nothing to my name. But I will remember what has happened here tonight and I will still be the happiest person alive. Do you understand me

Rach? You are the only thing that matters."

The tears in Rachel's eyes, luckily, don't fall as she desperately pulls Quinn into the tightest hug she can manage. All the while peppering her face in soft kisses and mumbling.

"How did I get so lucky?" over and over again.

Quinn laughs quietly at the teary eyed beauty in front of her before replying with "I ask myself that same question."

After their slight cuddle session in the middle of the hall ends, the two link hands before making their way down the final corridor and back to the party.

The music doesn't instantly cut and people don't give the two disgusted looks like Rachel had feared. Instead no one bothers the two a second glance as they proudly make their way down the staircase onto the first floor.

However the moment they make it to the center of the dance floor a blur of blonde hair is all but tackling the new couple to the floor in excitment.

"Yay! Now that your dating Rachie you can stop doodling her name in all your notebooks, we can go on double dates, and now you two can come on Fondue for Two an-!" Quinn blushes at Brittany's telling of her secret obsession of doodling 'Mrs. Rachel Fabray and Mrs. Quinn Berry' in her notebook during class. Damn her friends. But oblivious to the other blonde's embarrassment Rachel can only nod her head and laugh at the bubbly blonde. She wonders what other embarrassing secrets her girlfriend has been hiding from her.

She also takes in the fact that Brittany is in a very revealing...chicken costume? Why on earth would she- ooohhhhhh. Something clicks on the inside of Rachel's mind as she is reminded that the theme of the party is suits and flappers...something is telling her Brittany misunderstood the term. But if it is any consolation the outfit itself is mostly just fishnet stockings, a tight yellow tube top, a bright boa with different shades of whites and pinks, and a baseball like hat with a foam beak attached to the top. It was a mix of sexy, confusion, and adorableness.

Before she can inquire the other blonde though Santana appears by her girlfriend's side and gives them both a warning look about questioning the other girl. She seemed to be so happy with her outfit choice it seemed, nobody had the heart to tell her she was mistaken.

"Hey Q, Munchkin how-" the Latina's gaze shifted down to take in the still linked hand of the two as a slow smirk makes itself known on the girl's face. Soon she is slanting her one hip to the side while crossing her arms against her still tux wearing body before shaking her head in amusement while releasing a purely entertained chuckle.

"Well looks like Quinnie here finally grew a pair and asked the smurfette out! I bet that's why me and Britts here haven't seen you all night. Were you both too busy going at it like rabbits upstairs?" Quinn and Rachel's ears burn with embarrassment as Brittany slaps the now hysterically laughing girl in the shoulder. Preventing her from making more crude remarks. The tallest blonde lightly chastises her and pulls the still cackling girl away from the new duo while shooting them one last smile and congrats before getting lost in the sea of party goers again.

"God I really hate her sometimes"

"Yeah but you know you love her"

Quinn gives a small huff of annoyance before smiling slightly at her new girlfriend and nodding her head in reluctant agreement. San may be a serious pain on the ass, but she really was happy for Quinn. She knew this was the other girl's happy ending.

Noticing the change in music, Quinn is brought out of her thoughts and smiles as the recognition of the song playing gives her an idea.

"If I may have this dance my dear" Going back into their playful formalities Quinn hold out her hand while folding the other behind her back and bowing slightly before the shimmering girl.

Giggling at the other girls silliness Rachel mock curtsies at her 'prince' and joins Quinn's other hand while pressing herself perfectly into the other girls body. Her chin rested comfortably on the blonde's shoulder while Quinn's chin rested against the top of Rachel's head. They fit like a puzzle that has found the matching piece.

Slowly the two danced in complete serenity of the dim lighting along with the other attending couples. They would pause every few seconds to whisper sweet compliments into each others ear before smiling up/down at one another. To anyone watching it looked like they were a happy couple that has been together for their entire lives.

"Do you hear the lyrics that are playing?" Quinn asked the girl swaying in time with her. Rachel quickly began to ignore the quiet chatter around her as she carefully listened to the beautifully haunting voice that was filling the atmosphere.

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer_

_Young and Beautiful?_

"Listen closely to the next verse..." Quinn's hot breathe against her ear almost made Rachel miss the next lyrics.

_Will you still love me_

_When I have nothing _

_But my aching soul? _

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know you will_

"Rachel Barbra Berry" Rachel looked up at the use of her full name and stared into the warmth and love she finds in the other girls face as she soaked in the next part of the taller girl's speech.

"You need to know that I will always love you. I swear hat I will protect you, care for you, and never be ashamed of you because a beautiful girl like you...you deserve the world. I can try and give you everything, but even I can't give you all the things you deserve. But I will try my hardest to love you long after we are both old and wrinkly if you will let me"

The fact that Quinn was asking for her love. No the fact that she even felt the need to clarify their love meant the world to Rachel. She rested her head against the soft heart beat she found in Quinn's chest and let a lone tear of happiness escape her eye.

"You are all I need..."

The rest of the evening was nothing compared to hearing those words for Quinn because she finally saw that this wasn't her happy ending at all...

No...

This was their beginning.

**Still debating, but know that if I were to continue it would be in a separate story :D Reviews are loved!**


End file.
